Weg eines Prinzen
by Fantasie Book
Summary: Hogwarts ist ein großes Land, aufgeteilt in vier Königreiche. Doch als Godric von Gryffindor seinem Sohn den Thron überlässt verarmt das Land. Eine Prophezeiung scheint das Einzige was die Menschen vor dem Elend retten kann. Die Prophezeiung über Godrics Enkel, der für ihn und das Land alles zum guten wenden soll.


**Auch das hier ist eine meiner älteren Geschichten, wenn auch wesentlich neuer als einige andere. Der Schreibstil hat sich - meiner Meinung nach - deutlich verbessert, aber es ist nur ein etwas zu lang gewordener One-Shot. Wer Lust hat darf ihn aber gerne lesen^^**

* * *

Hogwarts war ein großes Land. Ein großes Land aufgeteilt in vier große Reiche mit vier mächtigen Herrschern.

Herrscherin des Reiches Huffelpuff, war Königin Helga, die für ihre Gerechtigkeit und Güte bekannt war. Sie war beliebt bei ihrem Volk, dem es unter der starken Herrscherin gut erging. Das Land war prachtvoll mit riesigen Wiesen voller seltener Pflanzen. Dafür war Huffelpuff bekannt.

Herrscherin des Reiches Ravenclaw, war Königin Rowena. Königreich Ravenclaw war sehr fortschrittlich und wissenschaftlich veranlagt. Sie hatten die besten Schulen, die besten Forschungs- und Förderprogramme und die größten und am besten ausgestatteten Bibliotheken. Überall in dem Reich gab es große Städte, doch dazwischen nur weites, fruchtbares Land in dem nahezu immer Sommer zu herrschen schien. Rawenclaw war das südlichste der drei Reiche und das mit der größten Vielfalt an Tieren, die die weiten, freien Flächen mit großen Seen liebten.

Das dritte Reich von Hogwarts war Slytherin. Dessen Herrscher, Salazar, war ein strenger, aber fairer und beliebter König. Das Reich war bekannt für seinen Reichtum und seinen Stolz. Seine Hoheit Salazar war einer von zweien der Herrscher die einen Sohn hatten. Seine Frau war bereits vor einigen Jahren einer Krankheit erlegen und Salazar spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken seinem Sohn den Thron zu überlassen, aber der brauchte noch Zeit. Slytherin war das östliche Reich, mit einem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang und riesigen Wäldern, bestehend aus vielen verschiedenen Baumarten und gefüllt mit tausenden von Blumen.

Das letzte, das westliche Reich war bergig und durchzogen von Flüssen. Es war reich an Erdschätzen, besaß die besten Schmiede und Krieger. Dennoch war es ein recht armes Land, zumindest war Gryffindor ärmer als seine drei Nachbarn. Vor zehn Jahren hatte Godric zu gunsten seines Sohnes und dessen Gemahlin abgedankt, als es ihm stehtig schlechter und schlechter ging. Der junge König jedoch war arrogant und dem Volk unter ihm ging es schlecht. Doch Godric konnte nichts tun um seinem Volk zu helfen, das verarmte, hungerte und schließlich starb. Er hatte seine Macht seinem Sohn, James gegeben und seine Schwäche fesselte ihn ans Bett. Es ist dieses Reich in dem unsere Geschichte beginnt, genauer an einem Frühlingstag nicht anders als viele zuvor.

In den Gassen der Hauptstadt von Gryffindor herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Bettler an den Straßenecken, Händler die verzweifelt ihre Waren feil boten um Geld zu verdienen und sich und ihre Familien ernähren zu können. Der König und seine schwangere Gemahlin jedoch saßen auf ihren Thronen aus reinem Gold, verziert mit vielen aufwändigen Verzierungen. Ihre Kleider waren bunt und fröhlich, verrieten nichts von der grauen Armut vor den Toren ihres Palastes. In den Armen der rothaarigen Frau, Königin Lily, lag ein Bündel aus dem das Gesicht eines vielleicht zwei jährigen Jungen sah. Schwarzes Haar und braune Augen blickten daraus hervor, gemeinsam mit den weichen Gesichtszügen seiner Mutter. Der Bauch von Lily war jedoch bereits wieder rund, kündigte von einem baldigen neuen Kind. Der Herrscher aus vergangenen Tagen, Godric stand ihnen schwach gegenüber und stützte sich auf einen kunstvoll verzierten Holzstab. Verzweifelt redete er auf seinen Sohn ein um ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen, schwankte dabei und wollte nicht einsehen was alle Heiler ihm sagten: er gehörte ins Bett.

Der blonde Mann mit den grauen Strähnen im Haar unterbrach seine Tirade tatsächlich erst, als das Tor zum Thronsaal hinter ihm mit einem Knall an die Wand schlug und sich sämtliche Blicke auf die eintretende Gestalt richteten.

Die Wachen die vor dem Tor gestanden hatten um die Ruhe zu gewähren wollten nach der alten Frau mit strähnigen, grauen Haaren greifen und sie heraus zerren, aber mit ein paar gezischten Worten in einer seltsamen Sprache und einem auf die Wachen gerichteten Zauberstab flogen diese zur Seite und blieben reglos liegen. Gespannt musterten die drei Erwachsenen die alte Hexe.

,,Wie kannst du es wagen...!", rief James erbost, aber Godrics Augen weiteten sich, ehe er die Frau erkannte.

,,Sincilla", keuchte er.

,,Vater, du kennst dieses Stück Dreck?" James sah seinen Vater angewidert an und würdigte die, in Lumpen gehüllte Gestalt keines Blickes.

,,James, du solltest Sincilla Respekt zeigen. Sie ist eine Seherin und sie hat sich bisher noch nie geirrt. Weshalb suchst du uns auf, Teuerste?", wandte sich Godric an die Frau.

* * *

Seufzend starrte Godric auf die Menge unter ihnen. Es war lange her seit er sein Volk aus dieser Nähe gesehen hatte. Er war entsetzt über den Zustand seines geliebten Landes und er war entsetzt darüber was sein Sohn aus ihrem damaligen Reichtum gemacht hatte. Die Menschen die er nun sah waren von Leid und Hunger geplagt, die Kinder abgemagert, mit stumpfen Augen und hoffnungslosen Gesichtern. Die Kleidung war gerissen, in manchen Fällen notdürftig geflickt, ausgewaschen, zu klein und schmutzig.

Der Grund aus dem sich die Menschen zusammen gefunden hatten war ebenfalls nicht erfreulich. Es war die Hinrichtung Sincillas. Nachdem die alte Dame gestern die Prophezeiung verkündet hatte, hatte James sie des Hochverrates angeklagt und darauf stand nun einmal der Tod. Leise seufzte Godric und erinnerte sich an ihre Worte, an die einzige Hoffnung für ihn und sein Reich.

 _Es werden sechzehn Jahr' ins Land ziehen,_

 _es werden sechzehn Jahr' vergehen._

 _Doch dann ist die Zeit gekommen,_

 _Zeit der Veränderung, der Besserung._

 _Des Königs Sohn wird seinen Vater stürzen_

 _und seines Vaters Vater heilen._

 _Das jüngste Kind wird Herrscher werden._

Silbernes Metall blitzte in den letzten Strahlen der Sonne auf und der Kopf der weisen Seherin rollte zu Boden, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den blassen, trockenen Lippen und ein Funkeln in den blassblauen Augen, das sie fast lebendig aussehen ließ. Seufzend schloss Godric seine Augen und wandte den Blick ab.

* * *

Godric sah auf die Leiche. Er war schwach und glaubte nicht, dass er noch sechzehn Jahre durchhalten würde, aber Sincilla hatte sich noch nie geirrt. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und durchsuchte vorsichtig ihre Taschen. Er brauchte etwas das ihn daran erinnerte weiter zu kämpfen und durchzuhalten. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf ihren Hals, um den ein filigranes, silbernes Medaillion mit einer schmalen Kette hing. Es war voller Blut, aber vorsichtig nahm er es dennoch in die Hand, sah darauf und steckte es dann ein. Sanft schloss er die Augen seiner großen Liebe, der Mutter seines Kindes, der Frau, die einst an seiner Seite herrschte. Doch dann hatten die Visionen überhand genommen und sie war fort gegangen um dem Stress zu entkommen. James hatte sie nicht erkannt. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren hatten sich ihre Züge, ihr Gesicht verändert, aber die Augen, diese Augen... Godric schloss seine eigenen, während blasses blau wie eine Mauer vor ihm aufragte und nicht zuließ, dass er daran vorbei sah. Die Augen waren dieselben gewesen wie vor über fünfzig Jahre, als Godric sie kennen lernte. Und selbst wenn nicht. Wie sie zauberte, ihr Auftreten war einmalig. Sie war wild, sie war selbstbewusst und nichts konnte das ändern. Bis zum Schluss. Eine einzelne Träne benetzte seine Wange, tropfte zu Boden und vermischte sich mit ihrem Blut. Sanft beugte er sich zu ihrem Kopf hinab und schloss ihre Augen. Dann hob er den zierlichen, blassen Körper hoch, so zerbrechlich wirkte er, dass er nichts von ihrer Wildheit verriet. Der Kopf mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den hohen Wangenknochen. Mit seiner großen Liebe im Arm starrte er in den Sonnenuntergang und betete stumm, dass ihr Geist im Jenseits gut aufgenommen werden würde.

* * *

Das laute Schreien eines Babys durchdrang die Stille, in der bisher nur kurze Anweisungen und hektisches Atmen zu hören waren.

,,Er ist gesund, MyLady. Eurem Sohn geht es gut", verkündete die Hebamme mit einem erfreuten Lächeln, während eine der Frauen die bei der Geburt halfen den Vater des Kindes herein ließen. Die hellen, grünen Augen der Mutter waren auf ihren Mann gerichtet, als sie sprach und mit ihren Worten die Freude der Frauen zum Verstummen brachte.

,,Tötet ihn. Ich will, dass er niemals das Mannesalter erreicht"

,,Aber-", wagte eine zu protestieren.

,,Kein Aber, ihr habt es gehört. Wer sich weigert der wird diesem Stück Dreck folgen", herrschte James und unterwürfig nahm sich eine junge, braunhaarige Frau das Bündel und verließ die könglichen Gemächer. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie auf den kleinen Jungen blickte, der sie aus strahlenden Augen anblinzelte und den zahnlosen Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog.

Sie war nicht weit gekommen. Nur einige Gänge, als Schritte ertönten.

,,Warte!" Sie hielt inne, als sie die Stimme des ältesten Mitgliedes der königlichen Familie hörte. Sie verneigte sich, als Godric atemlos vor ihr zum stehen kam, sein Gewicht fast vollständig auf seinen Stock stützend und fahl im Gesicht. ,,Ich will es sehen", verlangte der Blonde mit den grauen Strähnen.

Die Frau offenbarte das kleine, unschuldige Gesicht.

,,Es ist ein Junge", wisperte sie. Godric betrachtete das Kind. Ein wenig schwarzes Haar besaß er bereits, das im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leicht rötlich schimmerte. Als der Junge ihn erblickte wurde das Lächeln breiter und... wissender. ,,Sincilla", murmelte er. Es war genau das selbe Lächeln, dass ihm seine Frau bei ihrer aller ersten Begegnung geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte ausgesehen als könne er sie mit nichts überraschen, als wüsste sie bereits alles über ihn was es zu wissen gab. Mit einer Hand griff er unter seine Robe und zog das silberne Medaillion hervor, dass er seiner Frau zu ihrer Verlobung schenkte. Vorsichtig legte er es dem Kind um den Hals und verbarg es unter den Tüchern. ,,Ich will, dass er lebt. Bring ihn fort, so weit weg wie möglich. Such ihm einen Ort an dem er bleiben kann, eine Familie die er lieben kann und die ihn liebt"

,,Natürlich" Die junge Frau überlegte nicht lange. Ihr König hatte ihre Loyalität nicht, sein Vater allerdings schon und sie hätte den kleinen ohnehin nicht umbringen können. Für sie war klar was sie tat.

,,Sei vorsichtig, wenn du erwischt wirst kann ich dir nicht helfen" Sie nickte, dann verschwand sie rasch.

* * *

So vergingen die Jahre, die Zeit zog ins Land und ungeahnt der meisten Menschen wuchs der junge Königssohn und zukünftige Herrscher heran.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf den Zettel, den er vor Jahren in dem Medaillion gefunden hatte, das seit damals um seinen Hals hing. Er konnte sich an keine Zeit ohne es erinnern. Niemand außer ihm konnte das Medaillion öffnen und nicht einmal er selbst konnte es abnehmen. Mit einem Zauber war es an ihn gebunden, ein Geschenk.

 _Vergesse niemals wer du bist. Vergesse niemals was du gelernt hast. Mein Enkel, vergesse niemals dass ich immer da sein werde, dass ich dich liebe. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich kennen lernen, dich aufwachsen sehen. Ich wünschte es wäre ein Name meiner Wahl den du tragen würdest und ich wünschte ich würde wissen was dir passieren wird. Doch zu gegebener Zeit, das weiß ich, werden wir uns begegnen. Godric._

Seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass er das Medaillion öffnen konnte – und das als einziger – hatte er das Lesen lernen wollen. Gleichzeitig war der Inhalt der Nachricht sein größtes Geheimnis.

,,Harry?" Er blickte auf, in das Gesicht von Remus. Er war bei ihm seit er sich erinnern konnte, war von ihm großgezogen worden, obwohl Remus selbst kaum genug Geld zum leben hatte. Remus war ein Gryffindor, zumindest war er einmal einer gewesen, aber inzwischen war er Händler und reiste zwischen den vier Reichen hin und her. Zugleich war er jedoch auch ein exzellenter Schwertkampfmeister der all sein Wissen an Harry weiter gegeben hatte. ,,Wir sollten halten. Wenn wir in diesem Tempo weiter machen erreichen wir morgen gegen frühen Mittag Gryffindor und können davor noch eine Rast in Tenka einlegen", schlug er vor. Harry nickte zustimmend. Tenka war die letzte Stadt Ravenclaws die sie noch durchqueren mussten ehe sie ihr Heimatreich erreichten. Wobei Remus das nicht wusste. Er hatte ihn an der Grenze zu Huffelpuff gefunden und wusste somit nicht genau woher Harry kam. Und er hatte nie den Mut es ihm zu erzählen. Im Grunde mochte niemand die gryffindorsche Herrscherfamilie, außer vielleicht Godric von Gryffindor. Und Harry war auch nicht stolz auf seine Verwandschaft, aber das musste ja nicht viel heißen, die Leute – und am schlimmsten, Remus – könnten ihn trotzdem hassen.

Mit jahrelanger Übung schlug er das Lager auf, dass nur aus einigen Decken und einer kleinen Feuerstelle bestand, über der sie ihr gejagtes Fleisch braten wollten. Den Karren mit ihren Waren stellten sie neben einen der wenigen Bäume die es in den endlosen Weiten von fruchtbarer Erde gab. Mit Steinen legte er einen Kreis für ihr Lagerfeuer aus, damit die Funken nicht auf das Gras übersprangen.

,,Sammelst du das Feuerholz?", fragte ein erschöpfter Remus. Erste graue Strähnen waren in seinem Haar zu sehen und das beschwerliche Leben hatte ihn ausgelaugt.

,,Klar", meinte Harry und verschwand im Wald.

* * *

Remus sah dem Jungen seufzend nach. Es war bald sechzehn Jahre her, dass er ihn gefunden hatte und obwohl er nicht sein leiblicher Sohn war hatte er Harry zu lieben gelernt. Anfangs war er sich unsicher gewesen, er war stehts allein gewesen seit er bei seinen Eltern ausgezogen war und hatte keine Ahnung von kleinen Kindern. Andererseits hatte er den Jungen ja auch schlecht einfach dort liegen lassen können, auf einer der Wiesen an der Grenze zwischen seinem Heimatland und Huffelpuff.

Seine Entscheidung damals hatte sich als die Richtige herausgestellt. Harry war ein freundlicher junger Mann der sich von niemandem etwas sagen ließ, alles wissen wollte und jedem half der Hilfe brauchte. Von seinem Verhalten konnte er durchaus ein Ravenclaw oder Huffelpuff sein, aber so genau wusste er es natürlich nicht.

Egal wo er seine Waren ausbreitete, überall liebten die Leute Harry, unterhielten sich mit ihm oder luden ihn zum Essen ein. Manche hatten auch schon versucht ihre Töchter oder Söhne mit ihm zu verloben, aber Harry hatte immer höflich abgelehnt. Es schien so, als würde er die sehnsüchtigen Blicke seiner zahlreichen Verehrer nicht bemerken. Dabei konnte Remus es den jungen Frauen und Männern nicht mal verdenken.

Mit seinem schwarzen Haar, das in der Sonne rot schimmerte, den dunkelgrünen Augen und der blassen Haut, kombiniert mit den hohen Wangenknochen und dem zierlichen Körper sah er wie eines der schutzbedürftigsten und schönsten Wesen der Welt aus. Und das sah sogar Remus, der wusste, dass Harry alles war, nur nicht wehrlos.

Nachdem Harry wieder da war und ein Feuer entfacht hatte, spießte er die am Nachmittag gejagten Hasen auf einen Stock und hängte ihn über das Feuer. Dann stellten sie sich, wie jeden Abend, gegenüber auf und zogen die Schwerter die sie sonst an ihrer Hüfte trugen.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur in die Augen, warteten wer den ersten Schritt tun würde. Letztlich war es Harry, der schnell und unerwartet vorschoss, aber Remus kannte diese Blitzattacken von seinem Schüler und Ziehsohn bereits, hob das Schwert, so dass die Klinge an seinem Schwert abrutschte. Mit seinem eigenen Schwert schlug er nach der nun entblößten Brust Harrys, dieser drehte sich jedoch nach rechts und wich so aus. Harrys Klinge tanzte vor, umgab Remus scheinbar von allen Seiten, der so schnell es ihm möglich war auswich und die Schläge parierte, aber er war nicht mehr so jung wie früher, seine Reflexe nicht mehr so gut und Harry kein sechsjähriger Junge mehr, den man mit einer einfachen Finte täuschen oder in einem Kräftemessen besiegen konnte.

Als ihre Klingen wieder aufeinander trafen versuchten sie beide zu drücken und den anderen so zu bezwingen, aber wie üblich funktionierte es nicht. Und dann beging Remus einen Fehler, von dem er wusste, dass er bei Harry niemals verziehen wurde. Niemand anderen hätte es vielleicht interessiert, aber der Moment in dem Remus sich nur noch auf das Kräftemessen konzentrierte und so Harry dank überlegener Größe, so dass er von oben drücken konnte und größerer Kraft im allgemeinen langsam nach unten und hinten drückte, schnellte Harrys rechtes Bein vor, er duckte sich, zog das Schwert weg und wegen des mangelnden Wiederstandes und Harrys Bein, das sein eigenes weg zog, fiel er nach vorne. Harry rollte sich weg bevor Remus auf ihm landen konnte, kam auf ein Knie und hielt Remus das Schwert an die Kehle. Ein fröhliches Grinsen lag auf Harrys Lippen.

,,Die Hasen sind fertig", brummte Remus gutmütig, der von unten immerhin perfekten Blick auf ihr Abendessen hatte. Harry zog die Klinge weg und gemeinsam aßen sie zu Abend, ehe sie sich beide in ihre jeweiligen Decken kuschelten und die Sterne über sich betrachteten.

Mit einem Seufzen erinnerte sich Remus noch an die Zeit als er Harry beim Kämpfen wirklich etwas beibringen konnte.

* * *

 _,,Daddy, können wir jetzt weiter machen? Bitte!" Bettelnd blickte der sechsjährige Junge zu Remus auf. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Engel, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf, der leicht lächeln musste. Obwohl Harry eigentlich alles gerne lernte, war so etwas wie Benehmen bei Hofe, egal ob als Gast, Diener oder Adliger, absolut langweilig. Natürlich hatte Remus festgestellt, dass Harry vieles automatisch richtig zu machen schien wenn er sich denn irgendwie dazu bringen konnte den Unterricht ernst zu nehmen. Vielleicht langweilte er sich einfach, das könnte Remus ihm nicht verübeln, aber es war seiner Meinung nach dennoch wichtig, dass Harry sich mit so etwas auskannte. Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Harry das irgendwann noch einmal brauchen würde. Aber im Moment bezweifelte er, dass Harry sich im richtigen Moment an irgendwas davon halten würde. Viel eher würde er es wohl mit Absicht ignorieren._

 _,,Harry, erst wenn wir das hier durchgesprochen haben und das weißt du", tadelte er. Seufzend gehorchte Harry, hüpfte jedoch die ganze Zeit aufgeregt bis Remus es nicht mehr aushielt und ihm seufzend ein Holzschwert zu warf. Harry versuchte es am Griff aufzufangen, aber das Stück Holz sprang ihm wieder aus der Hand und fiel zu Boden. Schmollend hob er es wieder auf._

 _,,Irgendwann kann ich das" Remus wusste gar nicht warum Harry sich das eigentlich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, aber wie so vieles seltsame an dem Jungen hatte er es einfach akzeptiert._

 _Es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry auf der Erde lag, die Spitze von Remus' Übungsschwert an seiner Brust und zahlreiche blaue Flecken an Armen und Beinen._

 _,,Noch mal", verlangte Harry, aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf und verlegte das auf den nächsten Tag, sich darüber bewusst, dass Harry allein weiter üben würde._

* * *

Sie machten sich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang am nächsten Tag auf den Weg. Mit jedem Schritt ging es weiter nach Westen, weiter nach Gryffindor, weiter in etwas das sich weder Remus noch Harry bisher vorstellen konnten, geschweige denn die Folgen und Konsequenzen die sich daraus ergaben.

Wie geplant erreichten sie Tenka am frühen Vormittag. Für Ravenclaw war es eine fast schon kleine Stadt, mit gerade einmal vierzigtausend Bewohnern, einem Labor und zwei Bibliotheken. Aber dennoch war es eine schöne Stadt. Außerhalb lebten viele Familien die Landwirtschaft auf den fruchtbaren Flächen betrieben, während weiter innen Händler, Lehrer und Forscher lebten. Da Wissen in Ravenclaw groß geschrieben wurde, war eine Schulbildung für Kinder kostenlos, zumindest die ersten sieben Jahre. Danach mussten die Eltern entweder selbst bezahlen oder das Kind wies eine solche Intelligenz auf, dass die Regierung die weitere Schulzeit bezahlte. Remus war damals einer der wenigen Gryffindors gewesen die nach Ravenclaw geschickt wurden um eine Schulbildung zu erhalten. Da er von außerhalb kam hatte er die Bildung bezahlen müssen und er wusste, dass sich seine Eltern jedes bisschen vom Mund ab gespart hatten, aber er war ihnen dankbar dafür. Harry hatte er selbst unterrichtet, obwohl der mit Sicherheit später von der Regierung unterstützt worden wäre, aber Harry hatte nicht gewollt.

Sie bauten ihren Stand hier nicht auf, da sie nur auf der Durchreise waren. Sie waren nun schon so lange in Ravenclaw, dass ihre Waren alle aus diesem Reich stammten und nicht mehr interessant waren, die Waren aus den anderen Reichen waren verkauft und hatten ihnen einen beträchtlichen Gewinn eingebracht, von dem das Meiste wieder für neue Waren drauf ging. So machten sie sich auch wieder auf die Suche nach Dingen die in anderen Reichen, vorzugsweise Gryffindor, beliebt sein könnten.

* * *

Wenige Stunden später erreichten sie tatsächlich bereits die Grenze nach Gryffindor und als die Sonne im Zenit stand auch das erste kleine Dorf des Reiches.

Zwei Wochen darauf erreichten sie die Hauptstadt und unwillkürlich spannten sie sich beide an, als sie das Tor mit den Wachen passierten. Hier herrschte Armut, wie in all den anderen Städten und Dörfern die sie in Gryffindor bisher besucht hatten. Die Leute auf den Straßen folgten ihnen mit Blicken aus eingesunkenen Augen, leises Flüstern folgte ihnen aus den dunklen Ecken und Schatten und sie bemühten sich es zu ignorieren, so wie sie es immer taten.

Der Marktplatz hier sah aus wie üblich und hörte sich auch genauso wie immer an. Die Leute versuchten einander zu überzeugen, dass ihre Waren das waren was man unbedingt brauchte und da war es egal ob es sich um Brot, Dolche oder Schmuck handelte, laut dem jeweiligen Verkäufer war alles unabdingbar für das tägliche Leben.

Gebeugte Gestalten huschten umher und suchten nach Dingen die in den Dreck gefallen waren oder bei denen ein Diebstahl nicht auffallen würde. Davon gab es natürlich nicht all zu viel, immerhin waren auch die Händler knapp bei Kasse und konnten es sich nicht leisten ihre Materialien zu verlieren.

In Gryffindor waren die Preise in Herbergen und Hotels beinahe unbezahlbar. Zumindest für jemanden der keine Steuern eintreiben konnte. Also suchten sich auch Harry und Remus keine Bleibe, sondern legten sich einfach etwas außerhalb der Stadt auf den Boden und breiteten dort ihr Lager aus.

Leicht fing es an zu regnen, die nassen Tropfen platschten auf den Boden, die Straße und auf die liegenden Gestalten von Harry und Remus. Harry setzte sich seufzend auf und starrte zum Himmel hinauf. Er hatte nichts gegen Regen. Regen war absolut in Ordnung, aber nicht wenn er schlafen wollte und kein Dach über dem Kopf hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich, ein silberner Schauer legte sich kurz über sie beide, wie silbriger Regen, nur dass er eine Art Schutzschicht bildete, verschwand und verhinderte, dass sie nass wurden. Remus murmelte ihm einen Dank zu.

Harry starrte hinauf in den Regen hinter dem sich die Sterne verbargen. Hinter dem Regen und den dicken Wolken die den Nachthimmel in Dunkelheit hüllten. Nicht einmal der Mond war zu sehen.

Magie war nicht selten unter den Menschen zu finden. Es war vererbbar, kam jedoch auch einfach so. Doch Zauberstäbe waren in Gryffindor nur den Adligen erlaubt und somit mussten Harry und Remus ihn entweder immer abgeben wenn sie in ihr Heimatland zurück kehrten oder sie durften keinen besitzen. Sie hatten sich für letzteres entschieden, weil ersteres ihrer Meinung nach keinen Sinn machte und zu teuer war. Zauberstäbe waren, egal wo, überall sehr begehrt und dementsprechend teuer.

Aber mit der Zeit hatten beide gelernt zumindest ein wenig ihre Magie ohne Zauberstab zu gebrauchen.

* * *

,,Dieb! Fangt den verdammten Dieb!", brüllte ein Mann. Es war einer der großen Unternehmer, einer der wenigen noch reichen Kaufleute Gryffindors. Wachen rannten über den Marktplatz und schnappten den Jungen der sich einen Apfel geschnappt und dann versucht hatte zu verschwinden.

,,Auf Diebstahl steht die Todesstrafe, Bengel", motzte eine der Wachen und schubste den Jungen grob vor sich her.

,,Aber meine Schwester! Bitte, wir können uns kein Essen leisten, sie verhungert!", bettelte der Junge ängstlich.

,,Ist das mein Problem?", schnaubte der Kaufmann ,,Dreckiges Gesindel"

,,Bitte, ich bin sicher wir finden auch so eine Lösung", versuchte Remus schlichtend einzugreifen.

,,Pah, er ist ein Dieb, nun muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben – oder besser, sterben" Zum Ende klang der Kaufmann fast schon hämisch.

,,Ich kann Ihnen den Apfel bezahlen", versuchte es Remus.

,,Halten Sie sich daraus", murrte eine der Wachen.

Harry wusste, dass Remus sich das nicht gefallen lassen würde, als der Junge weg geführt wurde. Da hatten sie beide dieselbe Schwäche, nur dass Harry meistens mehr auf seinen eigenen Schutz bedacht war. Zumindest seit er einmal deswegen zwei Monate in einer Zelle in Gryffindor verbracht hatte als er fünf Jahre alt war. Dann war er ausgebrochen und verschwunden. Remus und er waren nach Slytherin geflohen, so weit weg wie es möglich war.

Tatsächlich hielt Remus die Wache fest und verpasste ihr einen heftigen Schlag auf den Helm, der die Wache orientierungslos zu Boden fallen ließ. Die drei anderen Soldaten ließen den Jungen los, Harry wandte den Blick nicht von Remus ab, während sich die Männer auf ihn stürzten, packte dennoch den Jungen an den Schultern und führte ihn in eine der Gassen die vom Marktplatz weg führten. Er drückte ihm etwas Geld in die Hand.

,,Lass dich hier nicht so schnell blicken, kauf von dem Geld etwa zu essen für dich und deine Schwester, irgendwo anders als hier, aber nutz es klug" Dankbar nickte das Kind und düste davon. In dem Moment wurde Remus von der Wache die er zuerst ausgeschaltet hatte von hinten angegriffen und nieder geschlagen.

,,Remus!" Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menschen die sich schaulustig versammelt hatten. ,,Wartet!" Doch die Wachen hielten nicht an und schleiften den ohnmächtigen Remus auf den Palast und die daneben liegenden Gefängniszellen zu.

* * *

Harry starrte auf das leere Lager neben ihm. Da wo sonst Remus, sein Vater, schlief. Doch der war nicht da. Der steckte im Gefängnis, nun schon seit drei Tagen. Er stand wieder auf, packte seine und Remus' Sachen zusammen und saß dann einfach nur noch da. Wartete auf den nächsten Morgen. Dann würde er ein letztes Mal in die Stadt gehen um danach aufzubrechen. Er wusste noch nicht wohin, aber ewig konnte er hier nicht bleiben. Anders als Remus war er kein geborener Händler, klar konnte auch er handeln, aber es war ihm nicht angeboren, das war einfach nur jahrelanges üben und seiner Meinung nach würde er nie so gut sein wie die die dafür geboren waren. Er war dafür geboren eine Waffe zu führen, zu jagen und vielleicht noch zu reden. Diplomatie lag ihm. Und Etikette, obwohl er es manchmal einfach nur langweilig fand.

* * *

,,In sieben Tagen wird das jährliche Königstunier stattfinden", verkündete der Herold am nächsten Morgen in der Stadt, als Harry diese gerade betrat. ,,Wie üblich sind alle jungen Männer dazu eingeladen teilzunehmen. Waffen und Rüstungen sind selber mitzubringen und der Sieger erhält ein Preisgeld von 1000 Galleonen, ebenfalls wird er zu einem Bankett mit den vier Herrscher Familien des Landes eingeladen. Dieses Jahr findet das Turnier in der Hauptstadt des Reiches Slytherin statt und unser König lässt ausrichten, dass er erwartet es werde ein Gryffindor gewinnen" Damit rollte der Herold die Pergamentrolle ein von der er den Text abgelesen hatte und ritt weiter. Eine Stadt voller Hoffnung zurück lassend. Eine Familie würde so schnell nie wieder den Hunger fürchten müssen, vorausgesetzt er gewann gegen die Besten aus allen Königreichen.

Harry starrte einen Moment vor sich hin. Als Händler würde er bald pleite gehen und über kurz oder lang verhungern, außer er würde dieses verdammte Preisgeld gewinnen. Außerdem hatte es den Vorteil, dass er beim Bankett eventuell Remus' Freilassung erwirken könnte und seine Familie, zumindest seinen Großvater, kennen lernen könnte.

Er schulterte seine sieben Sachen, warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Gefängnisblock, in dem Remus hockte und lief dann los. Wenn er nur sieben Tage Zeit hatte und zu Fuß ganz Hogwarts durchqueren musste, sollte er sich beeilen und auf schmerzende Füße gefasst machen.

* * *

Seufzend starrte Godric aus seinem Bett heraus auf die Straße, draußen vor dem Fenster. Sie waren bereits seit zwei Wochen in Slyhterins Hauptstadt und morgen würde das Turnier beginnen.

Er kannte das fröhliche Treiben von draußen. Die Menschen auf den Straßen. Das Lachen von Kindern und die Angebote der Händler die bis in sein Zimmer drangen. All das kannte er aus der Zeit in der er selbst König war und es seinem eigenem Volk ebenso gut ging.

Doch sein Sohn hatte all dies zerstört und sein Enkel würde es nicht besser machen. Leonard war arrogant und selbstverliebt, ihn interessiert nichts außer ihm selbst und Godrics Worte drangen einfach nicht zu ihm durch. Für ihn war das alles ein Spiel. Wer arm geboren wurde hatte Pech gehabt, er war es ja nicht der darunter litt.

Und alles worauf Godric hoffen konnte war, dass sein Enkel, der jüngere, lebte und klüger war. Dass er tatsächlich ihn und sein Land retten würde, so wie Sincilla es prophezeit hatte. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern. Bald wären sechzehn elend lange Jahre seit die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen wurde vorbei. Sein Enkel würde noch vor seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag den Thron besteigen. Aber erstmal musste er diese Festlichkeiten über sich ergehen lassen.

* * *

Mit schmerzenden Füßen erreichte Harry die Stadt, die schon aus der Ferne gut sichtbar gewesen war. Anders als in Gryffindor patrouillierten keine Wachen vor dem Eingangstor, so dass er ungestört passieren konnte.

Einen Moment blieb er stehen und ließ alles auf sich wirken. Slytherin war ein schönes Reich und er freute sich jedesmal wenn er es betrat. Doch jetzt ohne Remus schien ein düsterer Schatten auf allem zu liegen und die empor kommende Freude war gedämpft.

Rasch ging er auf eine Menschenmenge zu, das Meiste Männer mit Waffen und Rüstungen. Sie ließen sich in eine Liste eintragen um an den Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen.

,,Was willst du hier, Bursche", fragte einer, als Harry sich ebenfalls in die Reihe stellte. ,,Das ist nichts für Kinder" Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er mochte es nicht wenn man ihn als Kind bezeichnete.

,,Ich bin kein Kind", meinte er schlicht, nannte dem Mann der die Liste führte rasch seinen Namen ,,Harry Lupin" und verschwand dann wieder. Er würde sich nicht von irgendeinem Idioten provozieren lassen.

* * *

Godric beobachtete die jungen und etwas älteren Männer die nacheinander in der Arena gegeneinander antraten. In diesem Moment entwaffnete ein Ravenclaw mit einer raffinierten Finte einen breit gebauten Gryffindor in schwerer Rüstung und die Zuschauer jubelten oder buhten, je nachdem auf wessen Seite sie gestanden hatten.

James, Leonard und Lily sahen dem mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. Sie wollten, dass ein Gryffindor gewann. Godric fand das lächerlich, immerhin waren die meisten Gryffindors nur schlecht ausgestattet, außer sie gehörten zu den Soldaten oder dem Adel.

,,Nylo Antasa und Harry Lupin!", verkündete ein Mann die nächsten Kontrahenten. Die beiden Männer die eintraten waren beide noch recht jung. Antasa war etwa achtzehn, höchstens neunzehn Jahre alt, trug jedoch ebenso wenig wie sein Gegner nichts woran man erkennen könnte woher er kam. Er hatte blondes Haar, so viel konnte Godric erkennen und war relativ breit gebaut.

Lupin hingegen hatte schwarzes Haar, war mindestens zwei Jahre jünger und extrem zierlich. Im Publikum schien man ihm nicht die geringste Chance zu geben.

Auf König Salazars Signal begannen die beiden sich zu umkreisen, die Schwerter gezückt. Während der Blonde eine leichte Rüstung aus Leder trug, besaß sein Gegenüber keinen Schutz außer sein Schwert. Das Schwert des Älteren zischte vor um den Schwarzhaarigen an der rechten Schulter zu erwischen und ihn so zum Aufgeben zu zwingen, aber mit einer geschmeidigen Drehung nach links brachte er sich in Sicherheit, schlug noch im selben Moment zu und hinterließ einen langen, wenn auch nicht tiefen Kratzer am Oberschenkel.

Bei seinem nächsten Angriff war der Blondschopf vorsichtiger, er hatte den Jungen unterschätzt, der ihn aus intensiv grünen Augen beobachtete. Wieder schoss sein Schwert vor, wieder zur rechten Schulter, aber ehe er sie erreichte wechselte er plötzlich die Richtung zur linken Hüfte und klirrend prallten ihre Schwerter aufeinander. Der Kleinere ließ es nicht zu einem Kräftemessen kommen, sondern sprang auf Nylos rechte Seite, nutzte die Tatsache, dass sein Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen war aus und presste sein Schwert in seinen Nacken. Eindeutiger Sieg.

Der nächste Kampf dauerte nicht lange. Der eine Gegner war ein Gryffindor, sicherlich zwei Meter groß und sehr breit. Seine Waffe war eine Keule, mit der er nach dem wesentlich kleineren und schwächeren Huffelpuff schlug. Die Konfrontation dauerte kaum zwanzig Sekunden und der Huffelpuff hatte Glück, dass er einen Helm trug. Heiler trugen ihn aus der Arena zum Lazarett und kurz folgte ihm noch der besorgte Blick seiner Herrscherin, ehe auch sie sich den nächsten Gegnern zu wandte.

Bisher hatte Prinz Tom von Slytherin drei sehr interessante Krieger entdeckt.

Einer war ein Gryffindor, der mit purer Kraft und seiner Keule jeden Gegner einfach nieder schlug. Niemand schien ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen zu haben und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er ins Finale käme.

Der Zweite war ein Slytherin. Er bestach durch exzellente Technik mit der er auch Gegnern überlegen war, die körperlich stärker waren, aber ob das auch gegen den Gryffindor ausreichen würde war fraglich.

Der Dritte war eine Überraschung für jeden gewesen. Die Meisten – auch Tom selbst – hatten damit gerechnet, dass der zierliche Junge ohne Rüstung nicht einmal die Erste Runde überstehen würde, aber inzwischen gehörte er zu den letzten und war noch immer unversehrt.

,,Ernie McMillian und Gunda Rewil!"

Harry beobachtete den ungleichen Kampf zwischen dem Muskelprotz aus Gryffindor und dem Huffelpuff. Letzterer war nicht schlecht, sonst hätte er es wohl kaum ins Halbfinale geschafft, aber dennoch konnte er den wuchtigen Schlägen der Keule nur etwa zwei Minuten ausweichen und ein Angriff gelang ihm gar nicht, bevor er getroffen und durch die halbe Arena geschleudert wurde. Er stand nicht wieder auf und einzig das Heben und Senken der Brust zeigte, dass er noch lebte.

,,Leroy Estarin und Harry Lupin!"

Mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten betrat Harry die Arena. Er war nicht so dumm den Slytherin zu unterschätzen, ganz sicher nicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er besser war als Remus, andererseits hatte Harry eine richtige Herausforderung schon immer geschätzt.

Sie stellten sich gegenüber, sahen dem jeweils anderen in die Augen. Obwohl Harry wusste, dass es ohne Zweifel schwer werden würde war er nicht nervös. Nervosität störte die Konzentration, hatte Remus damals immer gesagt.

Einen endlosen Augenblick starrten sie sich nur an, die Stärke und Schnelligkeit des anderen abschätzend. Dann schossen ihre Schwerter gleichzeitig vor und prallten aufeinander. Als der Andere den Kontakt brach und sich wieder zurück ziehen wollte, trat Harry einen Schritt vor. Sein Schwert zielte auf Estarins Schulter, der drehte sich nach links und ließ sein Schwert auf die Rippen von Harry zu sausen. Harry schob sein Schwert dazwischen, aber in dem ungünstigen Winkel konnte er nicht dagegen halten, stattdessen drehte er sich einmal rasch um seine Achse, so dass der andere nun um auszuweichen einen Sprung nach hinten machen musste.

Wieder begannen sie einander zu umkreisen ohne anzugreifen. Es war Estarin der zuerst wieder angriff, sein Schwert pfiff durch die Luft auf Harrys linke Schulter zu und zu spät erkannte Harry, dass er nach rechts um schwingen wollte. Ein langer, tiefer Schnitt zog sich quer über seinen Oberarm und das Schwert fiel ihm aus den kraftlosen Fingern, aber noch war er nicht besiegt. Sein rechtes Bein schnellte vor und trat dem Slytherin sein linkes weg, er taumelte, Harry setzte nach, griff mit seiner linken Hand nach dem Handgelenk in dessen Hand das Schwert war und drehte es so lange, bis er gezwungen war los zu lassen. Dann ließ er seine Faust in das überraschte Gesicht fliegen, der Mann stürzte zu Boden und Harry hob das Schwert seines Gegners an dessen Kehle. Er hatte gewonnen.

Es war ein spannender Kampf gewesen, wie Godric fand. Einen Moment hatte er wirklich gedacht der Junge sei nun doch besiegt worden. Das er auch ohne Schwert jemanden so gezielt und effektiv außer Gefecht setzen konnte war überraschend gewesen, machte ihn nun jedoch nur noch neugieriger auf den letzten Kampf.

Der Gryffindor mit der Keule betrat die Arena, während der zierliche Junge mit der linken Hand das Schwert vom Boden auflas. Zumindest gab er nicht auf. Einige Male schwang er die Waffe in seiner Hand hin und her, immer schneller und schien mit der Zeit die Unsicherheit ob der ungewohnten Hand hinter sich zu lassen.

Als das Startsignal kam, pfiff die Keule bereits waagerecht über den Boden, etwa auf Höhe des Knies. Der junge Mann... das Kind ... sprang darüber hinweg, schnellte vor und fügte dem Muskelpaket einen tiefen Schnitt an der Wade zu, doch den schien das nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Die Keule sauste nun diagonal auf den Kopf zu und Godric unterdrückte den Drang die Augen zu schließen, mit einem Sprung nach hinten brachte sich dieser Lupin in Sicherheit.

Einige Minuten konnte der Junge nur tänzelnd ausweichen, kam jedoch nicht selbst zum Zug und fast dachte der ehemalige Herrscher schon er würde genauso enden wie alle zuvor, doch wieder eine Überraschung. In dem Moment in dem der Riese die Keule senkrecht auf den Jungen hinunter fahren ließ, sprintete der um den Mann herum und verpasste ihm von hinten einen langen Schnitt am rechten Oberarm, ähnlich wie er selbst ihn hatte. Das schien der Mann dann doch zu bemerken, den ein lauter Schmerzensschrei kam von ihm, er wirbelte herum, unerwartet schnell, holte aus und traf Lupin, der nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte noch ein wenig an der rechten Schulter. Er blieb stehen. Er taumelte, aber er blieb stehen. Die Keule sauste wieder durch die Luft, der Junge duckte sich, rollte nach vorne und rammte die Spitze seines Schwertes durch den linken Arm, so dass der Gryffindor die Waffe automatisch fallen ließ. Sein Schwert zeigte auf die Brust, Millimeter vom Herzen entfernt. Ein Stich und der riesige Mann wäre tot.

* * *

Ungeduldig starrte Harry aus dem Fenster. Heiler hatte er noch nie gemocht, seiner Meinung nach übertrieben sie ständig. Sein rechter Arm befand sich in einer Schlinge und war geschient, ansonsten war er nur von einem Kammerdiener noch neu angekleidet worden und sollte nun warten bis man ihn zum Bankettsaal brachte. Ach ja, und er sollte sich doch bitte ausruhen. So die Heiler.

Er war überrascht, als es Prinz Tom persönlich war der ihn abholte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und er ließ ein mürrisches ,,Immer herein wenn's kein Heiler ist", hören. Prinz Tom trat mit einem belustigten Glucksen ein.

,,Nicht begeistert von unseren Heilern?"

,,Ich habe es generell nicht so mit Heilern, Eure Hoheit" Harry erhob sich und machte eine elegante Verbeugung. Remus' Unterricht würde also tatsächlich ausnahmsweise nützlich sein. ,,Was verschafft mir die Ehre von seiner Hoheit persönlich abgeholt zu werden?", fragte er, während sie durch einige Gänge liefen, in denen Porträts und Wandteppiche hingen.

,,Ich saß schon den ganzen Tag und musste mich etwas bewegen" Es klang nicht sonderlich überzeugend.

,,Ihr meint, Ihr musstet euch etwas von Prinz Leonard weg bewegen" Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Remus wäre wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig geworden, weil Harry so respektlos war, aber Remus war ja bekanntlich nicht da und konnte daraus folgend auch nicht in Ohnmacht fallen.

,,So offensichtlich?"

,,Ja. Ihr habt ihn die ganze Zeit mit genervten Blicken bedacht. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass er noch lebt"

,,Nun, er ist eine arrogante Nervensäge, auch wenn ich meinen Vater bemitleide, der immerhin ganz allein mit König James und seiner Frau umgehen muss" Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Keine Angst, dass ich Euch verpetze?"

,,Mein Vater denkt genau das selbe und die Gryffindors werden dich nicht eines Blickes würdigen. Für sie bist du Dreck"

,,Reizend, da hat man ja gleich noch mehr Lust auf dieses Essen", bemerkte Harry trocken. Es war angenehm sich mit dem Prinzen zu unterhalten. Harry schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick von der Seite. Aristokratisch blasse Haut, schwarze Haare und klare, blaue Augen. Er war hochgewachsen, vielleicht einen Kopf größer als Harry und leicht muskulös. Unwillkürlich schlug sein Herz schneller. Der Prinz war wirklich wunderschön.

Nebeneinander betraten sie den Bankettsaal. Tom setzte sich neben seinen Vater und – zu seinem Leidwesen – Prinz Leonard, während Harry neben einem braunhaarigen Mädchen und einer blonden Frau saß. Die Frau war ohne Zweifel Helga von Huffelpuff, während das Mädchen wahrscheinlich Hermine von Ravenclaw war. Rowena hatte zwar keine eigenen Kinder, doch sie nahm ihre Nichte auf, als deren Mutter, ihre Schwester, vor Jahren an den Folgen der Geburt des kleinen Mädchens starb. Der Mann war bereits zuvor in einem Krieg umgekommen und hatte die Geburt seiner Tochter nicht mehr erlebt. Hermine von Ravenclaw war als Rowenas einzige Erbin eingesetzt und würde somit einmal Ravenclaw regieren.

Diener trugen das Essen auf und eine Weile aßen alle schweigend.

,,Aus welchem der vier Reiche stammst du?", fragte James von Gryffindor lauernd. Er wollte jemanden aus seinem eigenen Reich als Sieger haben um damit vor den anderen Herrschern zu prahlen, aber Harry machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

,,Mein Vater fand mich als kleines Kind an der Grenze zwischen Gryffindor und Huffelpuff, aber woher ich kam konnte er nie heraus finden. Er ist Händler, ich habe also auch nirgendwo längere Zeit gelebt und könnte eines Eurer Reiche als meine Heimat bezeichnen" Das war alles die Wahrheit. Remus wusste immerhin tatsächlich nicht woher er kam und er hatte nie behauptet es nicht selbst zu wissen.

,,Wer hat dir das Kämpfen beigebracht?", fragte Rowena höflich und sah ihn mit leichtem Interesse an.

,,Mein Vater" Harry atmete einmal unauffällig tief durch.

,,Er scheint ja ein sehr fähiger Krieger zu sein, hat er ebenfalls heute teilgenommen?", fragte Rowena weiter.

,,Nein, für gewöhnlich machen wir nicht viel Aufhebens um unsere Fähigkeiten, Eure Hoheit"

,,Was hat dich dazu bewogen es nun doch zu tun?" Bildete er es sich bloß ein oder klang König James tatsächlich unzufrieden. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

,,Ich brauchte das Geld. Ich bin kein so begabter Händler wie mein Vater", antwortete er.

,,Dein Vater schein ja ein sehr interessanter Mann zu sein", bemerkte Salazar ,,aber er hat dich nach deinem Sieg nicht besucht, oder? Ich würde ihn gerne einmal kennen lernen"

,,Er war leider nicht in der Lage dazu. Wenn Ihr ihn kennen lernen wollt, solltet Ihr Euch vielleicht an König James wenden, immerhin sitzt er in seiner Hauptstadt seit zehn Tagen im Gefängnis" Die Stimmung war abrupt wesentlich kühler geworden. In Harrys Augen funkelten kurz Wut und Verachtung, ehe er sich einfach wieder seinem Essen zu wandte.

,,Weshalb denn?" Helga sah zwischen dem Regenten und dem Kind hin und her.

,,Er hat versucht einen Streit zu schlichten, die Wachen wollten nicht mit sich reden lassen, also hat mein Vater sie angegriffen, damit sie den Jungen um den es ursprünglich ging gehen ließen" Er verbannte den Stolz aus seiner Stimme gar nicht erst. Er würde seine Gefühle für seinen Vater und wie er zu der Sache stand nicht verleugnen, sollten sie mit ihm doch machen was sie wollten.

* * *

Harry saß auf einer Bank und schaute hinauf ins Meer der Sterne. Vielleicht hätte er sich während des Essens nicht so gehen lassen sollen, andererseits konnte er sich einfach nicht dazu bringen es zu bereuen.

Jemand setzte sich neben ihn und er spürte wie sein Herz schon wieder schneller schlug. Verräterisches Teil.

,,Was macht Ihr hier?", fragte er, ohne den Blick von den leuchtenden Punkten über ihnen abzuwenden.

,,Das Selbe wie du, nehme ich an. Ich kann nicht schlafen", gab Prinz Tom zu und schaute den Jungen von der Seite her an.

,,Und was plagt Euren Geist zu so später Stunde, dass es Euch nicht gelingt in den königlichen Betten Eure Ruhe zu finden?", fragte Harry. Spott klang in seiner Stimme mit. Er spürte die Wut in sich, auch wenn er nicht wusste woher sie kam oder auf wen sie sich richtete.

,,Du", antwortete der Prinz ohne zu zögern, ohne seine Unsicherheit zu zeigen. ,,Ich muss die ganze Zeit an dich denken. An dein Gesicht. An deine Haare. Ob sie wirklich so weich sind wie sie aussehen?" Vorsichtig strich er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. ,,An deine Augen. Deine Lippen..." Vorsichtig beugte sich Tom vor, wartete einige Zentimeter von Harrys Lippen entfernt kurz ob Harry sich ihm entziehen würde, aber er tat es nicht und so senkte er seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren. In Harrys Magen explodierten Feuerwerke, Toms Hände fuhren durch seine Haare und ihn umhüllte dieser köstliche Geruch nach Pfefferminze. Er nahm Tom mit all seinen Sinnen war. Schmeckte und roch ihn, fühlte seine Lippen auf den eigenen, sah in diese kristallklaren Augen und hörte den Herzschlag unter seiner Hand, die auf Toms Brust lag. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder.

Harry löste sich vorsichtig wieder von Tom und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

,,Wir sollten das nicht tun", murmelte er.

,,Warum nicht?", fragte Tom fordernd ,,Weil du nicht adelig bist? Da legt mein Vater keinerlei Wert drauf-"

,,Nein, damit hat das nichts zu tun", knirschte Harry verzweifelt, ehe ihn die Wut, die in ihm schlummerte übermannte. Jetzt wusste er woher sie kam. Neid. Natürlich, er hatte all die Jahre Remus gehabt, er war geliebt worden, hatte gelernt und Spaß gehabt, aber seine eigenen Eltern hatten ihn weg gegeben. Seine Familie hatte geleugnet, dass es ihn überhaupt gab und das tat weh. Niemand wusste wer er war, keiner kannte sein Erbe, keiner verstand welche Last auf seinen Schultern ruhte. ,,Du verstehst das nicht" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Dann erklär es mir", verlangte Tom.

,,Ich kann nicht" Die Wut schlug so plötzlich in Schmerz und Trauer um, das Harry sich mit seinen Armen selbst umschlang und vor und zurück wippte, wobei er aufpassen musste, dass er nicht von der Bank fiel. ,,Das würde es real machen" Er wusste es in dem Moment in dem er es aussprach. Bis heute hatte er noch immer gehofft sich vor der Verantwortung drücken zu können, hatte gehofft, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war und er in Wirklichkeit nur ein bürgerlicher Junge, der Sohn eines Händlers der auf einer Wiese mitten im Nirgendwo gefunden wurde, war. Doch die Wahrheit war, das war er nicht.

,,Hast du solche Angst davor? Man muss seine Ängste überwinden, damit sie einen nicht beherrschen. Es ist nicht leicht, wäre es leicht wäre es wohl nicht so wichtig, aber ich glaube, dass du es schaffen kannst. Der junge Mann, den ich heute beim Abendessen und auch schon davor gesehen habe, hatte keine Angst die königlichen Familien gegen sich aufzubringen. Ist es so viel schlimmer?"

,,Ja. Verdammt, ja es ist viel schlimmer. Aber Ihr habt auch recht... ich muss meine Angst überwinden" Er seufzte. ,,Ich weiß nur nicht wie"

* * *

Godric beobachtete wie Tom und der Junge, Harry, nebeneinander zum Frühstück kamen. Schon gestern waren ihm das seltsame Verhalten von Tom und dem jungen Mann aufgefallen, wann immer einer das Wort an den anderen gerichtet hatte. Heute hatten sie beide ein so glückliches Funkeln in den Augen, dass Godric wusste das letzte Nacht etwas passiert sein musste. So sah er vermutlich auch aus, nachdem er Sincilla seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

,,Ich möchte Euch bitten meinen Vater aus dem Gefängnis zu entlassen" Godric schreckte auf, als er die Stimme hörte, die sich an seinen Sohn wandte. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn nicht zustimmen würde. Nie.

,,Nein, er wurde für ein Verbrechen verhaftet und er wird seine Strafe absitzen" Wie erwartet, stellte Godric innerlich seufzend fest.

,,Verbrechen? Und wie lange wollt Ihr am Ende in einer Zelle sitzen? Habt Ihr auch nur eine Ahnung wie viele Menschen wegen Eurer Steuern verhungert sind? Ist das kein Mord, kein Verbrechen?" Godric sah in die grünen, blitzenden Augen, aber plötzlich waren sie nicht mehr grün, sondern blass blau. Die Stimme wurde weiblicher, ein wildes Fauchen. Sincilla. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war im Moment wirklich ungünstig.

,,Was erlaubst du-"

,,Was ich mir erlaube? Wer seit Ihr, dass Ihr bestimmen dürft wer lebt und wer stirbt? Wer seit Ihr, dass es Euch erlaubt ist ein ganzes Volk in den Ruin zu treiben? Einst war Gryffindor ein großes Reich, reich, mächtig, stolz und angesehen. Ihr habt alles zerstört, Ihr ganz alleine und Ihr wagt es mir etwas vorzuwerfen?" Schwarzes Haar, dass in leichten Wellen um ihr schmales Gesicht fiel, wie ein glänzender Wasserfall aus schwarzer Seide. Ihr sonst so reines Gesicht vor Wut verzehrt, aber immer noch das schönste Wesen, dass er je gesehen hatte. Godric zwang sich sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren.

,,Wachen!", fauchte James. Die Wachen stürzten vor, versuchten an den Jungen heran zu kommen, doch in dem Moment in dem sie nach ihm griffen wurden sie durch eine Welle reiner Magie fort geschleudert. Wie damals Sincilla, dachte er.

,,Ihr habt gemordet und darauf steht der Tod. Es ist jedoch an Eurem Vater ein Urteil zu fällen und einen neuen Erben zu bestimmen. Doch davor möchte ich Euch noch etwas fragen. Wisst Ihr, um die Wirkung von Mondblumensamen?" Die Augen des Jungen bohrten sich in die von Godrics Sohn.

,,Sie schwächen jemanden der Magie besitzt, weil es die Magie im Blut angreift", sagte Rowena zögerlich, obwohl die Frage nicht an sie gerichtet war.

,,Warum also habt Ihr diese Samen Eurem eigenen Vater verabreicht?" Es herrschte Totenstille in dem großen Saal.

,,Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", fauchte James zornig.

,,Ihr habt es, leugnet es nicht, ich habe Beweise", kam es kühl von dem Jungen.

,,Das kann gar nicht sein! Niemand wusste davon!", schrie James. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit.

,,Tja, jetzt schon"

,,Du hast...?" Fassungslos sah Godric seinen Sohn an. Es war ein uralter Zauber, der den rechtmäßigen König genauso stark machte wie sein Reich – oder genauso schwach. Nachdem er also abgedankt hatte ging es ihm immer schlechter, weil es auch seinem Reich schlechter ging. Es machte alles Sinn! Warum nur war er nicht früher schon darauf gekommen? Trauer und Enttäuschung fluteten durch ihn hindurch. Was hatte er bei seinem Sohn bloß falsch gemacht?

,,Hiermit wiederrufe ich den Beschluss dich als meinen Nachfolger einzusetzen", sagte er, seine Stimme brach fast. ,,Du wirst nichts von mir erben und nie wieder jemanden töten oder verletzen oder den Befehl dazu geben, egal ob direkt oder indirekt. Als meinen wahren Erben" Er dachte an die Worte seiner Frau.

' _Das jüngste Kind wird Herrscher werden.'_

,,Mein wahrer Erbe wird mein jüngster Enkel sein, das jüngste Kind meines Sohnes James"

,,Der ist tot!", brüllte James mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht, nachdem Godrics Worte verklungen waren. Harry stand wie paralysiert da. So war das absolut nicht geplant gewesen. Genau genommen war davon gar nichts geplant gewesen, aber er hatte ja nicht mal geahnt das er Herrscher werden würde... nur Prinz...

,,Er lebt", antwortete Godric heftig ,,glaubst du wirklich irgendjemand hätte deinen Mordbefehl einfach so hingenommen, Sohn?"

,,Das ist Hochverrat! Außerdem weißt du nicht einmal wo dieser Bengel stecken soll!"

Harry spürte wie er an Farbe verlor. Es war sein Vater gewesen der ihn hatte umbringen wollen. Deshalb war er ausgesetzt worden. Er zitterte leicht.

 _,,Vergesse niemals wer du bist. Vergesse niemals was du gelernt hast. Mein Enkel, vergesse niemals dass ich immer da sein werde, dass ich dich liebe. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich kennen lernen, dich aufwachsen sehen. Ich wünschte es wäre ein Name meiner Wahl den du tragen würdest und ich wünschte ich würde wissen was dir passieren wird. Doch zu gegebener Zeit, das weiß ich, werden wir uns begegnen. Godric."_

Harry hatte die Worte nur geflüstert, doch in der Stille hallten sie klar verständlich durch den Saal. Godric fixierte den Jungen der aussah als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

,,Woher?" Die Stimme des kränklichen Mannes zitterte, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Zittern von Harrys Fingern, als er nach dem Medaillion um seinen Hals fischte und es über seine Kleidung zog. Silbern und mit feinen Verzierungen erkannte Godric das Medaillion Sincillas.

,,Mein Enkel", flüsterte er.


End file.
